This invention is directed to wheelchairs and more particularly to stand up wheelchairs for victims of cerebral palsy, spina bifida or the like that are unable to independently stand in a prone position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,105 by inventor R. W. Hesiford teaches a standing support for paraplegics. The device of the invention is user propelled but does not provide mechanism for tilting a prone user.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,880 teaches a wheelchair type device for elevating the user between a sitting and standing position. User propulsion means is taught.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,319 teaches a wheelchair type device for elevating the user between a sitting and standing position. Self propulsion by electric motor means is taught.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,089 by Lawrence K. Mulholland, teaches a tiltable prone stand up type wheelchair. The prone user of the device can be tilted relative to the wheelchair supporting surface; However, the tilting cannot be accomplished by the user and must be accomplished by another person or persons. There is no teaching that the device can be tilt positioned at an infinite number of locations through it's tilt range. Additionally, there is no teaching that the user can mount or dismount the device without the help of another person or persons. The device cannot be propelled by the user. The brakes cannot be set or released by the user.
The limitations of these and other prior art prone stand up type wheelchairs have not been successfully overcome until the emergence of the instant invention.